Zariel
Zariel is a fallen angel and former Archdevil of the Nine Hells, once serving as the lord of Avernus before the fall of the Empire of Turath and the machinations of Bel overthrew her. She now serves as a general in the fight against the demons and other invaders to the infernal realms of Asmodeus. History Zariel is believed to have been an angel within the courts of Pelor, her burning zeal and angelic visage sharing much with the most powerful champions of the Hateful Sun. How exactly she came to be one of the Archdevils of the Nine Hells is not quite clear. Trial of Asmodeus The most popular depiction of the Lord of the Nine, comes from The Trial of Asmodeus, a popular play written by Impresario Bartolo in which Asmodeus is summoned to an astral court to be judged by other divine figures such as Bahamut and various angels. The tale ends with Asmodeus being allowed to walk free of any charges, though his innocence is not proclaimed. Many of the angel characters, of which Zariel is used to represent the more zealous and extreme side that seek justice no matter the cost to the cosmos, rush the stage and begin to argue loudly with the judgement. It is then that Zariel is depicted as falling, seeing the system of law being corrupted by good and its unwillingness to do what is needed, she pledges herself to Asmodeus and the story ends. Betrayer During the Blood War, Zariel fought the demons that were pouring into the Nine Hells via the river Styx, holding the line as she desperately sought to take the fight into the Abyss itself. She had ordered the pit fiend Bel, her greatest general to lead a flanking attack that was key to her assault, the two forces to pincer around the demon forces. Instead Bel and his legions traveled past the demon hordes into the river Styx itself, and as Zariel was left battling the emboldened demons on the banks of the river, Bel gathered a great host from the Empire of Turath over three days which he led back into the Nine Hells and destroyed the demon hordes which had nearly overwhelmed Zariel who stood with only her elite guard remaining. When Zariel saw who had come to save her, she lashed out at her once trusted lieutenant, the former angel would normally outmatch the pit fiend, but with his many cohorts of legions still intact, and her having just fought endlessly for days, the two fought to a stalemate until Asmodeus himself stepped in, elevating Bel to the rank of archdevil, and demoting Zariel who was forced to yield to the new ruler of Avernus. Lieutenant of Avernus Zariel now serves as the second in command of the forces of Avernus, now lacking the boons and influence granted to her by the position of Archdevil, she instead must rely upon her raw power and tactical acumen to maintain her position. Bel often sets her impossible tasks, leading Sword Legions into demon claimed planes to cleanse entire worlds under resourced and under strength. Though she despises Bel, she hates the politics of the Archdevils even more, and with her new position as a weapon of war rather than a scheming courtier. However, as she is now able to more freely traverse the planes, seeking the enemies of the Hells, she is rumoured to have found knowledge long forgotten, information she shared with the Hand of Tiamat, to allow them to bring forth their Dragon Queen from her now realm. Description Zariel kept many of the features of her angelic heritage, though her face is often formed into a scowl or war cry. She has three horns, two on either side of her head and one in the middle, pulled back across her skull like a helmet, with a scaly ridged pattern following down her spine. She has a pair of burning wings of scorched and blackened feathers that she uses as weapons to sweep her foes with a wave of fire and heat. Tieflings Zariel rarely made deals with mortals during her time as Archdevil, leaving many to believe that Asmodeus was dissatisfied with her as a source of souls, instead her mark was usually left on those people she conquered, creating cambions with wings or corrupting peoples that her legions defeat, crushing their ideologies and proving the superiority of her unfettered power. Relationships with other Archdevils Zariel was never adept at the political machinations of the Archdevils, and so fell victim to the schemes of Bel, whom she despises. The other Archdevils saw her as the legitimate ruler of Avernus for a very long time, and many enjoyed her predictability as a stabilising element in their hierarchy, they knew she had no desire to advance to another layer of the Hells as the fighting was thickest in Avernus. Cult Zariel respects only war, and will lead anyone into battle if they have a warrior's spirit, as such many of her cultists are those that have failed other powers, or had been part of other infernal cults but were exiled due to a power struggle. These are the people that find a kindred spirit with Zariel, with many fallen paladins during the Silence of the Gods taking up arms in the name of the Fallen Angel.Category:Archdevils Category:The Nine Hells Category:Fiends